ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 76 6/14/16
NXT Wrestling's 76th Event. Last Episode: Episode 76 6/7/16 Next Episode: NWA 1st Anniversary Match Card NXT Wrestling #76 (Live! South Doyle High School *Young Campus*, Knoxville, TN/Attendance - TBA) (Takes Place On June 14th, 2016) (TV Network: USA) (Bell Time: 7pm-8pm) Opening Segment The state of the NXT Championship Main Event at Anniversary PPV Match 1 Hydro vs. William Morgan Match 2: Tag Team Match Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelly/Chris Sabins) vs. Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby *NXT X-Division Champion*/Tristen Ramsey) Women's Match "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink vs. Dana Brookes Match 5 Chris Storm vs. TJ Kellet *Intercontinental Champion* Co-Main Event ACH vs. Jason Jordan Main Event Jason Walker w/Miley Cyrus vs. Shinsuke Nakamura Match Results NXT Wrestling #76 (Live! South Doyle High School *Young Campus*, Knoxville, TN/Attendance - TBA) (Takes Place On June 14th, 2016) (TV Network: USA) (Bell Time: 7pm-8pm) The show recaps the main event Champion vs. Champion match between Ace Walker and Tyrone Daniels, with Ace getting the pin fall victory but then AJ, Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson run into the ring and starts beating down Ace. Karl throws him into the steel post 3 times and then holds his arm as AJ gets a steel chair and then swings it at Ace's arm and Ace is shown screaming in pain as the fans are in shock by what just happened to the NXT Champion. James: Tonight is well a very emotional night as we say goodbye to a great MMA Fighter Kimbo Slice who passed away at the age of 42, to Kimbo and his family we send you our regards and our condoles. Fans: Thank you Slice 5xs. He looks at the fans again. James: Now back to what I'm here to address you all saw what happened to my son the NXT Champion Ace Walker at the hands of the Club AJ Styles, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows last week, well I just got word that Ace won't be competing here tonight but he's going to get looked at by doctors before the Pay-per-view on June 19th now I'm not going to strip my son of the title till the doctors look at him and then when I'm...... AJ's entrance theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtKJ3CtmXOM Fans give AJ a mix reaction as he comes out wearing his wrestling attire and he gets into the ring with a microphone and he looks at James. AJ: Who the hell are you I mean I think your son isn't gonna make it to the Pay-per-view on the 19th we're 3 weeks away from it, and well you need to do your job and strip your son of the Championship and award it to me because I'm the man who took your son out of action they know it and u know it that Ace got lucky defeating me and that I don't...... Ace's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMHn9z3VmNQ Ace Walker comes out in his regular clothes with the NXT Championship on his shoulder as he's walking to the ring he's high fiving fans and then he gets into the ring and looks at AJ and then snatches the Microphone from him and his music ends. Ace: AJ I'm gonna make it to the PPV on June 19th and I'm gonna retain and then I'm gonna come after you and I'm going to beat your ass from here to shangai and that's a fact because I say so, so AJ you an me were like brothers we came here to NXT to one day determine who the best is and that's been something we've talked about for a long time and this time we're not going to lose that chance. AJ snickers and then looks at Ace. AJ: Why don't you turn around and get the hell out of my ring before I take you out for good you pathetic little prick. AJ tries to jump Ace but then Ace gets the upper hand and picks AJ up for the Benadyrller but AJ gets down quick and retreats up the ramp, as Ace holds up the NXT Championship title in the air. Match 1 Hydro vs. William Morgan Results: Hydro comes out to the ring to get ready to face William Morgan for the first time since he's been back in NXT then William came out alone, then the two lock up as William uses his power to push Hydro back hard and then he starts dominating the match up with suplexes and back body drops and then a spine buster but gets a 2 count out of it and he starts getting frustrated about it. As William's about to pick Hydro up for his Finisher he kneed Morgan in the face and then hits a huge spear onto him and then he covers him and gets a 3 count out of it. Winner: Hydro Post Match: William Morgan and TJ Kellet start beating up Hydro as they're hitting their finishers onto Hydro then he tosses Hydro to TJ and he hits Hydro with his Piledriver finisher, as fans boo him and chant you suck five times as TJ raises up the Intercontinental Championship in the air. (Backstage) Ace is walking from to the parking garage to his truck to leave so he can heal up for the Anniversary PPV when he sees his Gf Jessica Pink. Ace: Hey you how you been? She smiles at him. Jessica: I've been great just worried about you Ace I mean I know that you're healing up fine but you were thrown into the ring post not once but twice and your shoulder hit with a steel chair by AJ Styles and then I thought you had to have surgery on your shoulder. She starts tearing up as Ace hugs her. Ace: Shhhh hey shhh its ok sweetie I'm here and I'm alright I'm fine I'm resting my shoulder and then I'm gonna put the title on the line at Anniversary. She smiles at him. Jessica: Just be careful baby I don't want you to get hurt or worse. He smiles and kisses Jessica. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Match 2: Tag Team match Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelly/Chris Sabins) vs. Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby/Tristen Ramsey) Results: This Tag Team match was back and forth between the Guns and Tennessee Pride as Matt Raby hooks up Chris and hits the Shockcollar and goes for the pin fall and gets the 3 count. Post Match: Both teams shake hands but then the Iron Godz show up again and beat down both teams and then gets a microphone. Rob: WE'RE PISSED OFF ABOUT NOT BEING THE TRUE NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS FOR THE NXT TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS AND WE WANT THE GM OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL YOURSELF TO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND GIVE THE GODS WHAT WE DESERVE AND THAT'S THE NXT TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH AT THE ANNIVERSARY SHOW. Edge's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--5tBLiE1Fk Edge: There's no way in hell that I am giving you an NXT Tag team title shot because you two didn't earn it the right way and that's get into the ring and prove that you are the Iron Godz I know you Rob we've gone head to head in tag team action I know that you're one of the best don't be apart of the Bruce Tharpe crap. Conway gets mad. Rob: Alright you wanna see this happen to your tag team champions well fine we'll destroy every tag team you throw at us till we get a shot at the Tag Team titles. Edge then thinks and then speaks. Edge: You know what since you two meat heads are already in the ring I'll give you your tag team match but it won't be for the tag titles it will be against a Tag Team that I know is wanting to get their hands on you ever since the Tag Team invitational Tournament. American Alphas theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdHTH1pllLk Impromptu tag team Match American Alphas (Chad Gable/Jason Jordan) vs. The Iron Gods (Rob Conway/Jax Dane) Results In the final moments of the Match the Alphas were about to hit their Tag team finisher the Grand Amplitude (Belly-to-back pop-up by Jordan into a bridging high-angle belly-to-back suplex by Gable), but then Bruce Thrape got involved and then Conway grabs Jason and picks him up and hits the Ego Trip / Conway Cutter (Whiplash or elevated whiplash) and goes for the cover and gets the 3 count. Winners: The Iron Godz (Rob Conway/Jax Dane) Post Match: Conway and Dane are proud of what they did and can't wait to get their well deserved tag team title shot in the near future. (Commercial Break) Women's tag team Match "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink/Natayla vs. Emma/Dana Brookes w/Cedric Alexander Results The Women's tag match was a back and forth match between both teams just as Emma is about to use the Emma Lock Jessica was able to tag Natalya into the match and both she and Jessica locked in the Sharpshooter on both Dana and Emma and both women tapped out earning Jessica and Natalya a win. Post Match Cedric isn't happy about what happened but then as he's complaining to Jessica she nails him with a Superkick and hits his Lumbar Check onto him as payback for last week. Category:Events